Leave It All To Me
Leave It All To Me is the theme song for Nickelodeon series "''iCarly''," sung by Miranda Cosgrove with Drake Bell playing the lead guitar and providing background vocals. It's shown during the opening credits of the series. However, due to time constraints, the full theme song has never been played in its entirety on the show, although an instrumental version of the bridge played in the background in the first season. Lyrics In 5, 4, 3, 2... (Drum beat starts) I know, you see Somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful Live life, breathe air I know somehow we're gonna get there and feel so wonderful I will make you change your mind these things happen all the time And it's all real I'm telling you just how I feel So wake up the members of my nation It's your time to be There's no chance unless you take one And the time to see the brighter side of every situation Some things are meant to be, So gimme your best and leave the rest to me I know its time To raise the hand that draws the line And be so wonderful Golden sunshine I know somehow it's gonna be mine And feel so wonderful Show me what you can become There's a dream in everyone And it's all real I'm telling you just how I feel So wake up the members of my nation It's your time to be There's no chance unless you take one And the time to see the brighter side of every situation Somethings are meant to be, So gimme your best and leave the rest to me Leave it all to me (Leave it all to me) So make it right (Maybe your right) and see it through (You gotta) know you won't be free until you Wake up the members of my nation It's your time to be There's no chance unless you take one And the time to see the brighter side of every situation Somethings are meant to be So give it your best and leave the rest to me Leave it all to me (Leave it all to me) Leave it all to me Just leave it all to me Theme Song Version In 5, 4, 3, 2.... (drum beat starts) I know, you see Somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful Live life, breathe air, I know somehow we're gonna get there and feel so wonderful And it's all real I'm telling you just how I feel So wake up the members of my nation It's your time to be There's no chance unless you take one And the time to see the brighter side of every situation Some things aren't meant to be so give me your best and leave the rest to me Leave it all to me (Leave it all to me) Leave it all to me Just leave it all to me Video ﻿ A music video of "Leave It All To Me" was released in 2007. Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Jerry Trainor, and Nathan Kress appear in the video, with Cosgrove providing the main vocals. Drake Bell appears a few times playing the guitar. The video features faux iCarly.com videos showing fans singing the theme. Notes * The version that airs in Belgium and the Netherlands is slightly different than the one originally recorded. While still in English, it appears to be sung at a higher pitch. This is probably because it's sped up (probably to make the episodes shorter). But the version on TeenNick is the original with subs, thus it's not sped up. *This song was used in "Zoey 101" as Lola's ringtone in the episode "Roller Coaster". *Carly played it on the episode "iBeat the Heat". Leave It All To Me (Billboard Remix) *A remix of this song was released on January 24, 2012 as a part of the iCarly iSoundTrack II *The remix can be listened to here. *This remix is also available on iTunes. Leave It All To Shine (Mash-Up) *A mash-up of this song, together with the Victorious theme song, can be heard in the episode iParty with Victorious. *This song is sung by both casts. Category:Songs Category:Recurring Category:Music